Dean on 21 Jumpstreet
by The Turn Coat
Summary: The Winchesters make their way to Metropolis where John has found a hunt. What happens when Dean runs into some... unwanted company in the form of the undercover cops in his school?
1. Chapter 1

Okay for those of you who don't really know all that much about 21 Jump Street:

It's set in Metropolis (no there isn't going to be any superman crossover) and the casts names are:

Captain Adaam Fuller - he's head of the unit. A no nonsense, New York cop that transfered out west

Officer Judy Hoffs - A hip dressing Woman with a lot of sympathy towards people

Officer Doug Penhall - He's pretty much a loud mouthed guy who thinks himself a ladies man, and is an all around good guy and cop

Officer Harry Truman Ioki - Vietnamese guy name's pronounce 'eye-oaky'. Real smooth

Officer Tom Hanson - Smart guy, very yuppy in his free time. In the show he was played by Johnny Depp. enough said

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story and am making no money from it. The story line on the other hand is all mine.

**Chapter 1**

It was just another crappy day for Sam and Dean Winchester. They were moving to another new town for one of their Dad's jobs. Their first task was to check into yet another crappy motel that was going to be their home for the next few weeks and then they were headed over to the schools to register. Sam was currently in the 8th grade, while Dean was in 11th though he hoped not for much longer, Dean's life ambition seemed to be dropping out of high school and following in in father's footsteps and becoming a hunter as soon as possible. The two brothers usually only stayed enrolled in one school for about a month or two, three max. It made keeping up with school transcripts difficult and definitely didn't build any love between Sammy and his father seeing that it was Sammy's life ambition to NOT follow in his father's footsteps. After registering both of his sons into their respective schools John Winchester was already off on one of the hunts he had found in the area while both of his sons settled into yet another crappy motel and prepared for the first day at another new high school. The two were used to it just being the two of them, Dean having taken care of Sammy since he'd been just a baby. Dean took care of getting food and making sure that he kept out of trouble and always had clothes that fit, though that was starting to get more expensive as his little brother continued to get bigger.

Dean walked Sammy to the Junior High School for another first day. They were always walking places because their dad had the car and still didn't think Dean was ready for his own, despite the fact that he'd been shouldering more responsibilities since the age of 8 then most fathers handle, John Winchester included. After dropping Sammy off, Dean made his way to the main office of his newest school to pick up his class schedule not that he intended to actually go to many of the classes. He walked into the office and was greeted by a bored receptionist.

"Sent to the office already?", She asked lazily,"Fill out the form on the counter and wait to be called", she said going back to reading some paperback harlequin romance novel that. That annoyed him. He wasn't even here for five minutes and people already thought that he was a trouble maker. 'And people wonder why I don't make an effort.', Dean thought

"Actually", he said ", I just here to pick up my schedule. I'm just starting today. Name's Dean Winchester."

The receptionist raised and an eyebrow as if she didn't quite believe him, but still put down her 'book' and typed his name into the computer.

"Winchester, Dean. Junior year?"

"Yup, that would be me, but you can call me anything you want to". he said giving the woman a flirtatious wink and leaning further onto the desk. It was always a good idea to get in the good graces of the school receptionist, they were the ones that really held to keys to the castle and the late passes.

The woman didn't seem amused, pursing her lips and raising an eyebrow once again obviously still annoyed that he'd interrupted her reading. She reached to the left behind the desk and came up with a piece of paper which she thrust forcefully into Dean's hands.

"There's your schedule. Bell rings in 4 minutes hurry up I'm not giving you a pass.", She said turning back towards her book.

Dean just nodded and left the office, 'well crap' he thought ,'I guess that means no free passes'.

It was pretty simple to find to room, years of attending different schools had definitely help in the respect of finding class rooms. He even made it there before the bell rang, the teacher wasn't even in the classroom yet, so he made his way to an empty desk at the back of the room smiling and winking at every girl he passed on the way. Before anyone attempted to speak to the new guy the teacher enter the room putting a silence to all chatter in the class. He was a mean looking guy which grey hair the was starting to recede. He had harsh lines on his face, none of which were from smiling, and from the look of him Dean guessed that the man was ex-Military of some sort. Dean would try not to get on the man's bad side he knew that his Dad would whoop he ass if he was disrespecting a fellow soldier, not that John Winchester was very likely to even be within a hundred yards of the school unless his sons killed some one or, you know, it was haunted.

The teacher, Mr. Russell as was written on the chalk board, glared at the class. "It appears that we have a new student in our class today." He said scanning his attendance sheet. Some of the students seemed to be giving Dean sympathetic looks that he didn't understand until the old man standing at the front of the room barked out, " Winchester! Stand up" Dean complied with practically no hesitation, he had gotten enough orders from his father that the abruptness of it didn't really startle him. His reaction though seemed to surprise the old man a little.

"Got family in the military Winchester?", the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, sir father's retired marines."

"Then I don't expect any crap from you, or anybody in this class you got that Winchester?"

"Yup"

"Good, sit down."

After Dean complied Mr. Russell turned to the blackboard and began his lecture on World War I and students kept shooting him looks that told him Mr. Russel's introduction to new students was usually a lot worse. Dean zoned out in the next 5 minutes of the lecture, and no one really noticed. He had, after all mastered the art of sleeping with his eyes open. The bell woke him at the end of class. The next of which was English where the teacher actually had him introduce himself in front of the class.

"Is there anything that you want to tell us about yourself Mr. Winchester?"

"Nope. Can I sit down now?" He asked more sharply than he probably should have, but he really hated it when teachers asked him to tell them about himself. What was he supposed to say 'oh, my family hunts monsters' ? Yeah that would totally work out. Dean remembered when Sammy had pulled that. They had high tailed it out of the county before protective services got a real good look at their home life. John Winchester yelled a Sammy to the point of almost making the 10 year old cry. It was one of the few times Dean actually stood up to their father and told him to lay off his brother. John had growled at them one more time before heading out to do who knows what, probably to get drunk.

Classes continued like that, aggravated introductions and dozing off until the bell rang, until lunch came around and Dean was met with something unexpected. A cop. Sure, he'd seen uniformed cops in schools all the time to help with violence and all that, honestly Dean thought that the teachers were just lazy, but this guy didn't look like a cop. He was wearing a leather jacket, an earring and had non-regulation hair, but he was most definitely a cop. John had taught both of his sons how to sniff one out, Dean was particularly adept at it. 'But why would they have undercover cops in a high school?' Dean thought to himself 'it's just freaking weird' Dean stayed as far from the guy as possible getting a tray of food as quick as he could and sitting down at an empty table near the exit, just out of habit. Unfortunately the guy that he'd just ID'd not five minute early decided to sit right across from him. "Man, there something you want cuz this table's already pretty full.", Dean said with a rather frightening glare that would have scared off any high school student, it didn't work this time. 'Freaking Cop', Dean scowled to himself.

"Whoa man, I was just sitting down. Didn't even do anything what's you're deal?", the guy shot back defensively.

Dean contemplated how he should respond to that. He couldn't really come out and say that he knew that the guy was a cop that would probably raise red flags and questions as to how he could know that just by looking at the guy, not to mention the fact that he'd have to explain why he didn't like cops in the first place. He decided on just acting as usual minus the offers to hang out and get a drink seeing as underage drinking would probably get him arrested and then his dad would kill him. Not that he would have gone drinking anyway, he had to take care of Sammy and that was something that he couldn't do drunk. Only his Dad could get away with that.

"Nah, man", Dean finally replied to the 'student' across from him, "I'm just having a bad day. I hate first days"

"Just transfered in?", the guy asked curiously

Dean nodded in response," Yeah, my dad travels for work. Me and my brother have been to more than a couple of schools."

"Yeah? I just transfered in too. Chis Antollini", The guy said holding his hand out across the table. Dean would bet his life that Chris Antollini was most definitely _not _this guy's real name, but held out his hand for the guy to shake anyway.

"Dean Winchester"

'Chris' spent the rest of lunch trying to learn as much as he could about Dean. While Dean avoided and lied about almost everything. Towards the end of lunch the guy even had the nerve to invite him to go drinking. Did the guy ever _hear_ the word entrapment.

"Nah, man I gotta baby sit my little brother." The guy nodded, but didn't look all that convinced. 'Crap, Why did I have to somehow get a cop on my ass _during_ school. I haven't even done anything yet. Sammy's going to kill me if we have to move again so soon.'

Dean managed to get through the rest of the day without any incidents or running into the cop again, whom he avoided like the plague. As he left to pick up Sammy from school Dean was considering whether or not to phone their Dad about the undercover cop at the school, but he knew his Dad's would have only one reaction to that and that would be to automatically yank both of his sons from school and send 'em somewhere else. That would definitely not smooth any lines over between Sammy and the ever absent Father. As if the yelling between the two of them wasn't bad enough, Dean definitely didn't want to add anymore fuel onto_ that_ fire. 'No,' Dean decided ,' this is going to stay quiet until something goes bad, which it won't unless I do something illegal. Shit this is going to be hard.' he groaned.

Meanwhile, back a the church on Jumpstreet:

"Hanson, you made any headway with the drug dealer at Bayview?", Captain Fuller asked

"No, not yet, but there is this new guy. He just transfered in."

"You think that his good for the drug dealing?"

"Uh, not really sir, he hasn't been here long enough but there's definitely something off about him." Fuller nodded at his response.

Fuller thought for a moment before responding,"Ok, you can keep an eye on this new guy, but remember that the main objective is to find the guy dealing coke at that school."

"Yes, sir", Officer Hanson said with a mock salute that didn't really seem to amuse Captain Fuller. Dean really had no idea just how much he was going to be having to deal with an friendly undercover cop and he definitely was not going to like it. Not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story and am making no money from it. The story line on the other hand is all mine.

**Dean on 21 Jumpstreet**

_Chapter 2_

The next day wasn't going great for Dean. The fact that he actually left the motel on time without Sammy having to nag him was enough of an indicator of just how much he didn't want to rock the boat in this town. This undercover cop was really kinda freaking him out, not that he would ever actually admit that. Dean Winchester didn't get freaked out about anything. That however, didn't stop Sammy from noticing that something was up with his brother.

"What are you so nervous about", He asked as they walked to the junior high school. Dean's eyes widened a bit before he masked his surprise with a cocky grin.

"I'm not nervous Sammy. I just really don't like going to school." Sam didn't buy the brush off.

"You never like school and you're definitely nervous about something. You piss off a teacher already? Or did you just skip the day again and worried that Dad's going to find out?"

Dean didn't let it show, but his bother's assumptions hurt. Sammy thought that he was nothing but, a dumb imitation of their Father that kept getting in trouble at school. Dean had admit that at least part of it was true, but he hated that was all his brother saw.

"Nah, Sammy I went in. I definitely don't want Dad on my ass about that again. There's just this teacher that's a real hard ass. Keeps asking me questions, it's really annoying."

"Why, cause you don't know the answers?", Sam asked snottily. 'If I had acted like that when I was his age Dad would have whooped my ass,' Dean thought trying to not show how much that jab had hurt.

"Hey, I know some of them," Dean joked, keeping a firm hold on his grin,"I'm not as dumb as I look."

Sam rolled his eyes "Whatever," he said obviously not believing his brother.

Dean sighed as his brother entered the building. He knew that he hadn't completely set Sammy off the scent, but the one good thing about his brother and Father being at odds with each other was that they tried their utmost not to talk to each other. That meant that their Dad would probably never hear any of the suspicions that Sam may or may not still have. Dean reached the High school after about five minutes of walking. One thing he liked about this town was that the schools were only a couple of blocks away from each other. Dean remembered one town where the junior high school and high school were on practically opposite sides of the town, he had been late everyday at that school. Luckily they had only stayed there for two weeks and that hadn't given the school time to really start looking closer at his home life. Of course, the closeness of the schools didn't offset the fact that there was an _undercover cop_ at the school.

'This city sucks', Dean thought as he sat down in his first period class. It felt really weird to be one of the first people in the classroom. Sure, he'd been on time for class a few times, late a few times more, but never, ever early. It continued on like that, Dean practically running to the next class trying to spend as little time in the hallways as possible in an attempt to avoid his slightly too friendly neighborhood Cop. This plan worked all the way to lunch where he had an unwanted lunch companion again. Though this time the guy, 'Chris' seemed more interested in talking about other students then he was about Dean, who felt relieved. As the guy kept talking though he got the impression that he was looking for someone selling drugs in the school and mentally decided that he would keep an eye out around the school. Hopefully the cop would leave if the dealer was caught.

"So, there a reason you don't like me?" 'Chris' asked interrupting his thoughts. Dean raised an eyebrow at him.

"What makes you think that?", He asked sarcastically

"Oh a lot of things, like the fact that you keep glaring at me and obviously don't want me sitting here." 'Chris' said with a little smirk

"So, the why _are_ you sitting here?" Dean asked curiously

"I don't know. you just seem like the guy to hang with."

Dean felt like banging his head on the table. Here he was in some crappy city, going to a crappy school where he had to go to classes and felt like he had to walk on eggshells just because some stupid under cover cop decided that he 'just seemed like the guy to hang out with'. Worst. School. Ever.


End file.
